gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Theft Auto World
The Grand Theft Auto World is a fictional world consisting of fictional places such as, Liberty City, Vice City, Carcer City, San Andreas and other fictional areas. With the exception of the state of San Andreas, never have more than one of these cities been on a single map, so there is not much solid information to confirm whether these all exist on the same fictional Earth or otherwise. However, in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the player can fly Eastwards (over sea) from Las Venturas to a portion of Liberty City. This is roughly in line with the journey from their real-life counterparts: Las Vegas to New York. Also, there are many recurring characters and consistent peculiarities, repeating messages and direct references between many of the games - particularly those in the GTA III Era. Many characters such as Ken Rosenberg appear in several of the games, in a constant canonical storyline - so it is confirmed that all GTA III era games take place on the same fictional Earth, although at different times, which falls in line with the games themselves. However, it should be noted that recurring locations appear very differently in different games. Liberty City appeared in GTA1 and GTA III with almost no similarities other than the city they were both based on - New York. But when the city also appeared in GTA Liberty City Stories, it was almost the same as the GTA III incarnations, but with minor differences to reflect the change in time (three years earlier). However, Liberty City appeared again in the trailer for GTA IV looking very different from previous renditions. Liberty City ]] Liberty City is primarily depicted as a large City with a sizeable population (4 million in the Grand Theft Auto 3 rendition), featuring a complete transportation infrastructure of roads and railways, and is located on a geographical configuration of shorelines and islands, similar to that of New York City. The city has been described as one suffering from crime and corruption, with the presence of organized crime, feuding street gangs, petty criminals, and rampant misconduct among city officials and law enforcement. Parts of Liberty City have also suffered major damage and loss from bombings, Which are being orchestrated by local criminals. Some of these damages, however, have been repaired or have resulted in complete redevelopment of an entire area. The city has been voted the Worst Place in America. Liberty City is based on New York City, and has appeared in GTA 1, GTA III, GTA Liberty City Stories and the trailer for GTA IV. Vice City Vice City consists of two major islands and six smaller islands; both main islands are separated by a large body of water similar to that of Biscayne bay, Which separates Miami Beach With mainland Miami in real-life. Each major island id divided into several districts. The Population of Vice City is given at around 1.8 million (Information found on page 5 of the Game's manual). The City has four hospitals (two in each major island) and four police stations (two in each major island) distributed evenly in the city; these facilities serve as respawn points after The player dies or is arrested, respectively. The city has also one fire station and a military Base. Unlike Liberty City and the state of San Andreas, however, Vice City has no railway or rapid transit systems, and all islands are connected by road or pedestrian bridges. While The city contains local taxicabs like other GTA cites, Vice City was the first city in the Series to offer functional taxicab services that sends the player directly to a single Location at a fee, available in one mission (to a club) or when the player failed a mission as a result of being killed of arrested (to the last mission trigger, excluding phone missions). This "Later that day..." taxi function has been used in subsequent GTA games, including Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Vice City is Based off Miami. San Andreas San Andreas is fictional state in the Grand Theft Auto (GTA) series or video games. To date There have been two incarnations of San Andreas: *''In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, San Andreas is a fictionalized American state based On the real states of California and Nevada. San Andreas appears as a series of large islands Surrounded by water, but connected by a series of bridges. San Andreas is subdivided into three cites (Los Santos, San Fierro and Las Venturas) and five counties (Red county, Flint county, Whetstone, Tierra Robada and Bone county). Details of this incarnation are below/ *''In the original Grand Theft Auto, San Andreas is a level based on the city of San Francisco, California. The cities of San Andreas in GTA San Andreas: Los Santos Los Santos is the largest city in San Andreas. It is based on real life Los Angeles county, Including areas based on Los Angeles, Long Beach, Inglewood, Beverly Hills, and Santa Monica Pier - among many others. It borders Red County to the south and Flint County to the east. It is hometown of Carl Johnson, Who returns from living in Liberty City for five years, after his brother informs his mother's death. After a deadly shootout under the Mulholland Intersection in Los Santos, Carl Johnson is dragged by Officers Tenpenny and Pulaski to the Little town of Angel Pine. Los Santos also includes several fictional boroughs that resemble Cites in L.A. County such as Ganton (Compton), Idlewood (Inglewood) and Vinewood (Hollywood). San Fierro San Fierro is the smallest city in San Andreas. It is a fictional city based on the real city of San Francisco, California, With additional references of two Firth of Forth bridges in Edinburgh, Scotland (where the game was created) - The Forth Bridge and the Forth Road Bridge. San Fierro is located in the western part of San Andreas. South of the city lies the massive Mount Chiliad an the little town of Angel Pine in Whetstone County. North of the city lies the County of Tierra Robada. San Fierro is a moderately sized city with a bay to the north and the Panopticon to the east. The city bears visible scars of an earthquake, a likely reference to the Loma Prieta earthquake Of 1989, 3 years before the game takes place. However, news on the radio reported the aftermath of an earthquake early in the game, suggesting that a major earthquake that hit the State and the city had only occurred recently. One example of damage next to the Forth Road Bridge-look alike. Another example is underwater near the Gant Bridge where a crack in the Ocean surface is located (Many believe this is the San Andreas Fault, Which runs through real-Life San Francisco). Las Venturas Las Venturas is the second largest city, Based on Las Vegas, Nevada. Like its real life Counterpart, Las Venturas is a gambling city located in the desert region, with casinos such As The Camel's Toe and Caligula's Palace. The city is also notable for its freeway system. The Julius Thru-Way is a freeway that Circles the whole city. Freeways from both Los Santos and San Fierro intersect with it. Another freeway is the Harry Gold Parkway, Which runs through the middle of the city and intersects twice with The Julius Thru-Way and then leads to Los Santos (Though its not called Harry Gold Parkway once It leaves the city). At one point in the game, the game's protagonist, Carl Johnson, pulls off an Oceans Eleven-esque heist in the Caligula's Casino, subsequently fomenting relationships between Carl Johnson And Salvatore Leone. Carcer City Most of Carcer City has been long abandoned and ran by snuff director Lionel Starkweather. The police are corrupt, the city is home to the worst thugs that are very dangerous to get Around of. The city has a zoo, asylum, junkyard, mall, graveyard and other places that are all most likely abandoned. The city also has a subway station and a chamber. The city is north of Liberty City. Anywhere City Anywhere City is the name of the city featured in Grand Theft Auto 2. It is presumably called this, as it is set in the near future, and doesn't bear any resemblance to any real life city in particular. It is divided into 3 separated parts - Commercial, Residential and Industrial. London London, England, was the city used in both the mission packs available for the original Grand Theft Auto - London 1969 and London 1961. To date, London is the only real-life city to be used in a GTA game, as all others have been fictional cities based on real American cities. New Guernsey/Alderney Used in the original Grand Theft Auto, (based on New Jersey) consisting of: Guernsey City (Jersey City), Fort Law (Fort Lee), Schlechberg (Gutenberg), Hackenslash (Hackensack) and Eaglewood (Englewood). Also in the upcoming Grand Theft Auto IV there will be an area called Alderney, which is based off New Jersey. Mentioned Locations These places are not featured in the games, but they are mentioned by characters, on billboards or on radio stations: Tokyo, China - Mentioned on the radio in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, based on Tokyo, Japan. Mars, Alabama - Fictional location mentioned by Pastor Richards on Vice City Public Radio (VCPR) in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Dialogue is: "And I should know - I'm from Mars" "No you're not" "Uh... Mars, Alabama." Grand Canaria, Cayman Islands - Mentioned on the website of the Espilon Program, said to be where the Founder Cris Formage resides, in real life Grand Canaria is the third largest Island in the Canary Islands and not the Cayman Islands. "Cris Formage Epsilon Cult of America, PO Box 10012, Grand Canaria, Cayman Islands". Category:Locations